


【鲨虎】谢尔盖的小问题

by lxz



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz
Summary: 年轻的谢尔盖·伊万诺夫上校有一个难以启齿的小问题
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【鲨虎】谢尔盖的小问题

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话要说：这只是一篇傻白甜，如果有不科学的地方，看在作者没当过KGB的份上，放过我吧XD
> 
> 预警：  
> #混乱的时间线，以及非常多的私设  
> #傻白甜，字面意思上的傻·白·甜  
> #咬字警告  
> #有点主动的普  
> #ooc都是我的错！

正文：

谢尔盖现在有一个难以启齿的小问题，一个事关他男性的尊严、毕生的荣誉的，并且无法对人言说的小问题。

谢尔盖·伊万诺夫上校是KGB第一总局的侦查员，也是他们头儿最喜欢的一位侦察员。这位毕业于列宁格勒大学的高材生业绩过人、处事周到，虽然出身普通，但是举手投足间都带着上流社会的优雅和绅士，风度翩翩又自信从容，金棕色短发让那张俊俏的脸看上去更加迷人，连食堂的玛利亚大妈都忍不住为之侧目，每次都把新鲜出炉的小蛋糕留给他。  
过人的业务能力加上上司的赏识，顺带着周围人的赞许，谢尔盖一路向上，把一个科室同期来的毕业生远远甩在身后。  
总之，这位侦察员已经有一阵子没亲自下场了，大部分时间都负责和他们头儿讨论指挥部署的那些东西。

虽然坐了一段时间的办公室，但是谢尔盖依旧保持着每一名KGB都应该具备的身体素质，他坚持着锻炼身体的好习惯，也每天在各个训练场所挥汗如雨，反正，谢尔盖觉得自己的格斗技能虽然比不上那位列宁格勒冠军，但是，总要比一般人超出一大截……吧？

有一位大文豪曾经说过：“上帝有言：‘我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。’”

事情还要从弗拉基米尔回到列宁格勒的那一天说起。

弗拉基米尔去莫斯科学习三个多月了，谢尔盖在独守空房九十多天之后终于得到爱人即将休假的好消息，为此他特意熬了几天夜（也就两个多星期，我猜？），好把工作提前结束，专门空出一下午的时间去车站接他的男朋友。

我的，男朋友。  
我的，瓦洛佳。

谢尔盖在背风的角落里吞云吐雾，默念着这个专属于自己的称谓，烟雾缭绕中，还是个鲨鱼卵的青年笑得惬意而满足。

有一位大文豪还说过：“不要笑得太开心，免得吵醒了隔壁的伤心。”

一声响亮的尖叫扑灭了谢尔盖圆溜溜的烟圈，带着金边眼镜的KGB瞬间变了颜色，眨眼之间就寻找到声音的源头——一位穿着考究的、身量娇小的可爱女士，而另这位女士尖叫的原因正抓着一只红色的皮包向谢尔盖狂奔而来，离他不到百米之距。

他们头儿说过：没事别多管闲事。  
（好吧，其实原话是：“别他妈多管闲事谢廖沙，你要没事再总往情报处跑，我他妈就把你扔到清洁间让你扫一辈子厕所！！”）［1］

于是谢尔盖放下已经探进后腰的手，脱离套子的枪支被重新扣好，谢尔盖紧盯着那个男人行进的步伐，夹住香烟深深吸进最后一口，电光火石之间，手握女士皮包的抢劫犯直觉一阵天旋地转，还没弄清楚发生了什么就被仰面摔倒在地，在被警察带走之前，他最后的印象就是后脑的疼痛和腰背的灼烧感。

匆匆而来的两个警察并没有渎职的慌张，谢尔盖点了颗烟，另一手拎着抢劫犯的衣领，示意道：“先生们？”

“先生，我们需要了解一下事情的经过，”他们看着谢尔盖的大衣，只当他是一个有点钱的小公务员或者大学老师（也就是移动的咖啡机和会跑的烟酒柜），“恐怕您得跟我们走一趟。”

谢尔盖有些烦了，天已经渐黑，弗拉基米尔的车次快到站了，他皱着眉把烟歪到嘴角，从上衣兜里掏出证件在两个警察面前晃了晃，在收获两张诚惶诚恐的脸以后，他压下满心的不耐烦，道：“抱歉了先生们，我现在不方便离去，如果你们想了解事情的经过，可以询问那边的女士。”［2］

“顺便——”谢尔盖慢条斯理地收好证件，“请注意风度，我记着二位的样子呢。”

有一位大文豪接着说过：“毕竟那位伤心是个爱嫉妒的大傻逼。”

变化就发生在第二次电光火石之间。谢尔盖把挣扎不已的抢劫犯交给警察，准备抽身而去之时，电光火石发生了——哦，上帝啊！潘多拉魔盒打开了！普里阿帕斯被人袭击了！［3］

宇宙停滞了，世界静止了，天地变色了，所有人都被这场意外惊呆了——两个警员呆滞着，抢劫犯惊悚着，连那位可爱的女士心痛地看着谢尔盖，那神情就像得知自己的新婚丈夫不能人道一样痛心疾首。  
谢尔盖被巨大的痛楚包裹着，缠绵悱恻的痛楚从下腹蔓延开来，此时任何语言都是苍白无力的，如果一定要形容的话，大概是地动山摇、肝胆俱裂、钻心剜骨、呲牙咧嘴，总之，他惨白着一张脸伫立在寒风中，指间夹着僵硬的香烟，秋风吹过，半截烟灰掉在车站的广场上。

“天哪！先生，”一位警员顾不得正在袋鼠跳的抢劫犯，慌慌张张地冲上来扶住谢尔盖高大的身躯，“您还好吧先生！我马上送您去医院先生！”

“……我没事，”谢尔盖声音轻得像是墓地里盛开的长春花，“请您尽快处理公务吧，警官先生。”

“另外——”谢尔盖稍稍弯下腰，露出森森白牙在那位矮胖的警员耳边研磨道，“你们今天从来没有看到我，明白吗？”

“当然、当然先生，”警员放开搀扶的手，结结巴巴的回答道，“今天一切顺利，什么都没有发生……”

谢尔盖转身离去，腰背如同挺起红色联盟的脊梁一样笔直而不屈，在两位警员的注目礼中，他黑色的衣角与人流融为一体，消失在涅瓦大街和利格夫大街的交叉点。「4」

“他真是个英雄！”矮胖的警员注视着谢尔盖顽强的背影，神情肃穆，如同目送一位即将上前线的苏联英雄远去一般，“那一定痛坏了！”

弗拉基米尔一下车就看见谢尔盖的身影，每一位KGB都不得引人注目，但谢尔盖的那头金棕色的短发一眼就撞进弗拉基米尔的视野里，对于异地三月之久的小情侣而言，夜幕中谢尔盖黑色的大衣都是那么显眼无比。

谢尔盖无比娴熟地接过弗拉基米尔手中的皮箱，两手交错之时，谢尔盖隔着皮质手套轻点着弗拉基米尔的手心，那是他们独特的密语，一如无法言说的爱意。

“辛苦了，同志。”  
欢迎回家，我的爱人。

“……谢廖沙，”弗拉基米尔盯着谢尔盖有些晃动的身躯和过于苍白的脸，“发生了什么吗？”

“……只是天气有些冷而已，”神奇的自尊心让谢尔盖选择了善意的谎言，他领着弗拉基米尔走向黑色的小汽车，强忍着痛楚假装欢快道，“我们快些回去吧，我买了新鲜的鱼，等回家给你做鱼汤！”

不对劲，太不对劲了。  
弗拉基米尔坐在书房的椅子上想着，他紧紧盯着桌面勾勾画画的文件纸，蓝色的眼睛里是贝加尔湖上的寒冰——总之，谢廖什卡太不对劲了。

他外出学习三个多月，培训学校纪律严苛，期间连个电话都打不出去，换句话说，他们已经九十五天没有写过信、说过话，以及见过面了——对于一对永远处于热恋中的情侣而言，这可算作煎熬和折磨了。而今天是他从莫斯科回到列宁格勒的第三天，在这小别胜新婚的三天里，谢尔盖一次都没有碰过他——一次都没有！

——不是第三者。弗拉基米尔完完全全的信赖他的爱人，那是可以让他把后背交出去的战友和知己，所以他并不认为谢尔盖会背叛自己。弗拉基米尔划去一条。  
——也不是工作。谢尔盖每天都按时回家，一次加班都没有，更何况他还专门去了谢尔盖的科室晃了晃，确认他们最近确实闲得冒泡（好吧，这不符合规定也不符合常理，但是没什么能难倒弗拉基米尔，尤其是为了谢尔盖）。弗拉基米尔又划去一条。「5」   
——也不是身体……？弗拉基米尔停下画圈的笔，笔尖在已经写满潦草字迹的文件纸上点来点去，留下一个个大小不一的墨水印。  
弗拉基米尔想起三天前谢尔盖苍白无力的脸色，灰蓝的眼睛慢慢眯起，不管是什么原因，总之，他已经有一个计划了。 

谢尔盖躲在浴室里不敢出来，而弗拉基米尔现在正躺在床上等他出来。

时间倒回几个小时之前。丰盛的晚餐结束之后，弗拉基米尔心安理得地把盘子一推，一头扎进小书房里写写画画，负责做饭的谢尔盖则继续负责洗盘子、倒垃圾，以及擦厨房，等灰姑娘谢尔盖干完所有的家务活回到卧室的时候，本来应该在书房埋头苦干的弗拉基米尔真穿着一件衬衫躺在床上看着他。

更正，是全身上下只穿着一件属于谢尔盖的衬衫的弗拉基米尔，顶着一头还有些湿漉漉的金发，躺在他们两个缠绵过无数次的床上等他。

房间里响起了清晰无比的吞咽声。

“谢廖什卡……”弗拉基米尔扯着谢尔盖的衣角，把呆滞中的上校先生拉到床前，半跪起来凑到谢尔盖耳边，沙哑又柔软的的俄语像是白色的眼镜蛇，直接钻进谢尔盖的脑袋里：  
“亲爱的，去洗个澡……我想做爱了……”

谢尔盖一头冲进浴室，用冲锋的速度洗了个澡，然后顶着一头杂乱的湿发坐在马桶盖上，躲在浴室里不敢出来。  
他的爱人，他的男友，他的瓦洛佳——正躺在床上等他，可他——谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫，上校军衔，列宁格勒大学语言系的高材生，KGB前途无量的侦查员，他们头儿的心腹爱将，第一总局“最想和他共度一夜”榜单的前三名——硬！不！起！来！

谢尔盖面目表情地盯着小谢尔盖，神情肃穆得像是即将奔赴前线的苏联英雄。  
“这不是什么大问题，亲爱的，”白色的小瓦洛佳扑棱着毛茸茸的小翅膀安慰道，“每个男人都会又些各种各样的小麻烦。”  
“别听他胡说谢廖沙，”黑色的小瓦洛佳顶着尖尖的恶魔角打击道，“硬不起来的谢尔盖还算个男人吗？”  
“你可能只是有点心理障碍，”白色的小瓦洛佳坐在谢尔盖肩头，用温暖的小光环蹭蹭谢尔盖的脸颊，“很快就会好起来的。”  
“你阳痿了谢廖沙，”黑色的小瓦洛佳坐到另一边，尾巴的小尖尖戳着谢尔盖的耳垂，“瓦洛佳马上就要改嫁啦——”  
“别听他胡说！”白色的小瓦洛佳气得跳起来，他窜到谢尔盖眼前，直直地望着谢尔盖绿色的眼睛，“我永远、永远不会离开你的，谢廖什卡——”

“谢廖什卡，”弗拉基米尔猛的推开浴室的门，谢尔盖看见两个小瓦洛佳尖叫着被大瓦洛佳吓跑了，“你到底怎么回事。”

“我就是——”谢尔盖低下头不和弗拉基米尔对视，“我就是，有点肚子疼……？”

弗拉基米尔的蓝眼睛里蕴藏着风暴——没人能在弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京的眼皮子底下说谎。

“……其实也没什么，”谢尔盖胯下肩膀，断断续续地交代事情的起因经过，“就是接你回来那天……嗯发生了点意外，对，意外……然后被人……嗯……踢了一脚……”

“我看看，”弗拉基米尔蹲下来，对谢尔盖命令道，“腿打开。”

诡异，太诡异了。  
谢尔盖坐在床边想。  
现在的情况也太诡异了。

谢尔盖张着双腿坐在床边（他们早就从冰冷的浴室转移到温暖的卧室了），弗拉基米尔只穿着一件谢尔盖的衬衫跪在厚实的地毯上，俊俏的脸正对着软趴趴的小谢尔盖，表情严肃的像是在看秘密文件。

“这样疼吗？”弗拉基米尔托着软软的小谢尔盖，小心而缓慢地拉起再放下，“这样呢？”  
“没什么感觉，”谢尔盖摇摇头，小谢尔盖垂头丧气地躺在弗拉基米尔的掌心，平时傲人的尺寸在此时显得格外可怜，“就第一天有点疼，第二天就好多了。”

一定是痛坏了。弗拉基米尔想着，谢尔盖身上有着鲜明的民族特征，坚韧不拔且永不言败，当年执行任务出了意外，谢尔盖在挨了三刀的情况下仍把战友从枪林弹雨中背出来，等到了医院医生才发现，谢尔盖的大腿上还有一个贯穿的枪伤，而这期间，没人听见谢尔盖喊过一声痛，哪怕是难受轻微的呻吟都没有——这位顶天立地的斯拉夫人，血液里流淌着刚毅不屈，骨骼中包藏着宁折不弯。「6」

“没有红肿，”弗拉基米尔又仔细检查了下手心里的小谢尔盖，从阴茎根部轻揉到会阴，接着又按摩两颗囊袋，这期间小谢尔盖一点反应也没有，“看上去没什么问题。”

谢尔盖郁闷极了，在弗拉基米尔反复的撩拨和刺激下，他升起一股非常强烈的想要做爱的欲望，可他的老二还是软软地躺在爱人的掌心里，像个被拔了牙齿的雄狮一样毫无生气。

“我可能一辈子都没法勃起了，”谢尔盖把脸埋在掌心里，声音里充满了哀怨与委屈，“瓦洛佳，我再也不能满足你了，我甚至不能尽一个丈夫应尽的责任，你还是去找一个能更好照顾你的人吧……”

“胡说什么呢，谢廖沙，”弗拉基米尔哭笑不得地看着郁闷至极的男朋友，把双手放在谢尔盖的膝盖上轻轻抚摸着，“第一，我确定你的生殖器官一点问题都没有，而我们会解决这个问题。第二，就算你一辈子都没法勃起了，我都不会嫌弃你。第三，谢廖沙，我不会去找别人，这个世界上，没有人会比你对我更好，不管是身体还是精神上，都不会有任何人，能超过你带给我的东西。”  
“谢廖什卡，”弗拉基米尔把手放在谢尔盖的膝盖上，认真的看着他，“我爱你如同你爱我，我永远不会离开你，如同你永远不会背弃我。”

谢尔盖觉得自己一定是哭了，能听到弗拉基米尔这番表白，感谢上帝！哪怕让他一辈子不能勃起他都愿意！

“现在，”弗拉基米尔舔舔嘴唇，又调整了下姿势，“让我们把在这个小问题解决掉。”

“唉，我还是去医院看看吧，哪怕被罗果夫嘲笑我也——”  
谢尔盖还没说完的话被弗拉基米尔的动作所打断，原因无他，他的爱人、他的男友、他骄傲的瓦洛佳正跪在地上，埋首在他的腿间张嘴含住了他的阴茎。

“操！”谢尔盖骂出声，这太刺激了——瓦洛佳在给他口交！谁能想象，瓦洛佳在给他口交！！  
谢尔盖倒吸一口气，从确认关系到现在，他从不质疑弗拉基米尔对他的爱意，但是弗拉基米尔主动的次数谢尔盖一只手就能数得过来——瓦洛佳在给他口交，光这个信息就足够让谢尔盖和他的老二精神振奋了。

“放松点，谢廖什卡，”弗拉基米尔慢慢吐出口中的阴茎，舌尖绕着柱身游走，两只手轻轻揉搓着囊袋，“好好享受，好吗？”

谢尔盖混浆浆地点点头，紧盯着弗拉基米尔和自己老二亲密接触的嘴唇上，看着它们被口水打湿，他放松且完全的让自己沉浸在这份快感中去，他能感受到弗拉基米尔略显青涩的动作，感受到弗拉基米尔吐出鲜红的舌尖在龟头处打转，在马眼处舔弄，含住一颗囊袋吮吸，然后顺着柱身游走，艰难地把整个阴茎含入口中，小谢尔盖一点点站起来，慢慢占领口腔中的领地。弗拉基米尔的舌头努力地在狭窄的空隙中服侍着这根巨物，他含着一根阴茎抬眼看着谢尔盖，湛蓝的双眼漏出一丝笑意，然后猛的来了个深喉。

“操——”弗拉基米尔从来没为谢尔盖做过深喉，因为谢尔盖知道，弗拉基米尔不喜欢那种被深捅进喉咙口的恶心感，那种无法抵抗的生理反应会让弗拉基米尔觉得失去掌控，而谢尔盖舍不得他的瓦洛佳受这种委屈，他连口交都舍不得让弗拉基米尔做。而现在，弗拉基米尔正主动给自己做深喉。  
谢尔盖非常明白自己的尺寸有多么的傲视群雄，此刻他深深知道弗拉基米尔现在一定难受极了，所以谢尔盖感觉到自己的阴茎正抵在弗拉基米尔喉咙口时，立刻抓住那头金灿灿的短发，严声命令道：  
“瓦洛佳！给我停下！”

弗拉基米尔身经百战，完全没有被上校同志的厉声呵斥吓住，金发的脑袋在谢尔盖腿间继续耕耘着。弗拉基米尔忍住喉咙间的不适，感觉到小谢尔盖在自己嘴里涨的越来越大，而上方大谢尔盖的呻吟声无疑是最好的鼓励，于是他把口中的阴茎吞得更深，再慢慢吐出一点，期间不怎么灵巧的舌头一直顺从地舔着柱身的青筋，两只手也一直讨好地轻揉着两颗囊袋，弗拉基米尔深吸一口气，在谢尔盖更大声的呻吟中把阴茎吞的更深。

“瓦洛季卡，快放开宝贝儿……”谢尔盖在巨大的快感中忍住呻吟中的颤抖，温柔的哄骗着爱人，但是弗拉基米尔闻言只是摇摇头，然后更加努力地继续自己的工作，认真程度简直可以获得一枚勋章。

弗拉基米尔在又一次深喉后感觉到发间被拉扯的疼痛，他知道谢尔盖快到了，不顾谢尔盖更严厉的命令或者更温柔的哀求，他把阴茎含在嘴里用力一吸，随着谢尔盖一声低吼，咸腥的味道在弗拉基米尔口中炸开。

“操你的，瓦洛季卡——”谢尔盖一把把弗拉基米尔拉到自己怀里，咬牙切齿地把擦去他脸上的体液，目光凶狠的像破壳而出的小鲨鱼，蛟龙入水，迎风便长，小鲨鱼一眨眼就变成海洋里的霸主。

“你看，谢廖什卡，你的小问题解决了，”弗拉基米尔舔去嘴角的乳白色液体，用沙哑的嗓音带着笑意命令道，“现在，伊万诺夫同志，我们来做爱吧！”

总之，谢尔盖的小问题解决了。

——END.

番外：谢尔盖还有一个小问题

“谢廖沙，你说你是被一个抢劫犯踢到了？”

“我听说你最近一直在坐办公室。”

“不管怎么样，体能训练怎么能落下呢？”

“我明天没什么事，我们去训练场。”

“不准撒娇，谢廖沙，你居然被一个小混混踢到要害，还是在两个警员面前，你不觉得丢脸吗？嗯？”

“？干什么……你给我滚下去！谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇！”

怎么办？不想被列宁格勒的柔道冠军一次又一次地摔到垫子上，谢尔盖只好把这位冠军做到下不了床啦！

总之，谢尔盖的小问题都顺利解决了。

——真.END.

注：  
「1」弗拉基米尔先生在情报处工作  
「2」据说克格勃对外证件都是警察证，但是有个传记曾经记载过，普和朋友外出看比赛，普掏出证件在那群警察面前晃了晃，他们就站成一排给你普敬礼  
「3」潘多拉魔盒：希腊神话中，罪恶和疾病都是由潘多拉之盒飞出；普里阿帕斯：酒神狄俄尼索斯和美神阿弗洛狄忒之子，古希腊和罗马的生殖之神。这句话的意思是，年轻的鲨鱼被挣扎中的抢劫犯踢了鸡儿www   
「4」莫斯科火车站，位于圣彼得堡的涅瓦大街和利格夫大街的交叉点——来自百度百科  
「5」“我们当中奉行这样一条金科玉律——尽管同处一室，当你永远不要打听别人在干什么。除了自己手头上的具体事情，我们什么都可以说。（《通往权力之路》）”所以，弗拉基米尔去打听谢尔盖最近的工作强度，可能但也不可能——资料来源：微博-克宫情报站  
「6」伊万诺夫应该是斯拉夫人的混血，但是属于俄罗斯族，不过斯拉夫人听上去比较炫酷，请忽略这个BUG吧！XD


End file.
